Chance
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: Meeting your soul mate at a bus stop. AU SasuSaku


**I seem to be writing a lot of these really short oneshots that are spawned by a word or two. Here's how this came about, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens (fav author of mine) was replying to my review for 'A Dragon's Bedtime Stories' when she mentioned she loved soul mates meeting at the bus stop and this was born! So she gave me the idea for this and inspired the little bit of Ita/Hana in this. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto otherwise Itachi would have had a happy ending. **

**Chance**

Sakura bobbed her head slightly to the music playing softly in her headphones. Outside of her little shelter the rain was beating down on the pavement and the street was deserted. Even she would not have been here if her mum had not called in hysterics about the lights not working. The fuse had probably been blown again but Sakura was used to looking after her mother who was more like a child at times. She stopped moving as she thought over all the times that she had to help her mum with something and missed out of the normal teenage stuff, but she still did not regret it. It was family, she had no other choice.

"Any particular thing that the ground did to you?" A voice came from beside her and she started violently.

"Oh crap!" She cried before placing a hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that again." When she looked up she saw an angel. More like a fallen angel with his dark hair and eyes but he was definitely the most beautiful man she had ever seen, in person. There was a model called Uchiha Itachi who ran a close second due to this boy being closer in age to her but still.

"Are all you all right?" With this question Sakura realised that she had been staring for a while.

"Oh yeah." She said quickly and scrambled her brains for something to say. "Do you know Uchiha Itachi?" She blurted out and then cringed slightly. Not the best response but it was better than 'You look like an angel'.

"Yes, he's my brother." The boy said looked long-suffering as if expecting some kind of squealing response. All Sakura did was smack her fist to her hand slightly.

"Ha! So I'm not crazy thinking you look like him." She smiled triumphantly while the boy just stared at her as if she had lost her mind. This reminded her of something. "By the way what's your name? I can't just keep calling you 'boy' in my head." He looked surprised before smiling slightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Haruno Sakura. So why have you ventured out into the rain?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious and Sasuke grimaced.

"My sister-in-law, Hana, is pregnant and I wanted to escape the mood swings so I volunteered to get her some chocolate covered strawberries."

"One of her cravings?" Sakura asked, amused and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Not the weirdest one though, last week she wanted pickles with peanut butter." He mock shuddered and Sakura laughed.

"Actually I like that." He stared at her.

"Oh, I knew that you were a crazy person." He smirked as she huffed.

"I am not! My friend once dared me to eat that once a day for a week and it turns out you can get used to anything."

"My friend once dared me to eat horseradish with tinned peach slices." Sakura made a face.

"At least mine had peanut butter in it. People swear by peanut butter, no one likes horseradish."

"For good reason." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura laughed again before catching sight of the rain.

"Will this rain ever stop? And where is that bus?"

"Hang on I can access the bus company's helpline from my phone." Sasuke pulled out a state-of-the-art phone and quickly dialled a number on the side of the bus stop. He listened for a second before he looked irritated and cut the connection.

"They're cancelled." He bit out.

"What?! But I live miles away!" Sakura started to panic before she turned to her new friend. "Sasuke do you have an umbrella?" Sasuke nodded silently.

"Are you actually suggesting that we walk in the rain to the store and then your house?"

"Yep! I have to go back to my house quickly because my mum has managed to blow the fuse again and I need to go and help her." There were many questions that Sasuke felt could be asked but he was sure that Sakura would not appreciate them. Noticing this Sakura asked as they set off under the umbrella,

"Hey Sasuke do you believe in soul mates?"

**Told you it was short. Review please with what you liked and didn't like! I probably won't be expanding this unless I'm really bored one day.**


End file.
